Pellini
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom | occupation = }} Pellini is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom who first appeared on Green Bit. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers History Dressrosa After capturing Usopp and Robin and bringing them to Tontatta Kingdom, Pellini was seen with the other dwarves searching Robin's body while she was pinned to the ground. They released Robin when she promised that she would not harm them. However, since she could not provide a weapon, the dwarves were going to strip her. They stopped when Flapper told them that she is a friend of the "hero". The dwarves later requested Usopp to help them fight against the Donquixote Pirates much to his unpleasant surprise. An army of dwarves assembled and while bringing Usopp and Robin along, traveled through an underground passage to the Riku Royal Army HQ located beneath the flower field where they rendezvous with Thunder Soldier. The rebels planned to attack the underground world and free all the workers there, including the 500 dwarves captured by Doflamingo. Their number one target was Sugar, the Devil Fruit user who turned humans into toys. When it was time to commence the operation, they traveled through a secret tunnel and infiltrated the trade port. The dwarf rebels then split into two groups. One group went with Thunder Soldier to go to the royal palace to assassinate Doflamingo while the other group, including Pellini, remained with Usopp and Robin. After Usopp was spotted by two of Doflamingo's subordinates, the dwarves stripped them. While they were confused, Rampo and Leo knocked them out. After Usopp and Robin put on disguises, the rebels made their way to the central tower where Sugar was located. , Pellini, Inhel, Leo, Bomba, Flapper, and Bobomba.]] Once they infiltrated the officer tower, they arrived at the room Sugar resided in. Leo revealed his strategy to defeat Sugar. He planned to sneak a Tatababasco spice into her basket of grapes, hoping that she would eat it. The other dwarves cheered for Leo as he prepared to put his plan into motion. After seeing Trébol shoot a fly with great accuracy, Robin stopped Leo from going into the room, knowing that Trébol would be able to spot him. When Bian caused a commotion in the trade port with an army of wasps, Robin lured Trébol out of the room. Once Trébol was out of the tower, the dwarves charged in and rushed at Sugar. The attack failed as Sugar transformed some of the dwarves into her toy servants and ordered them to kill all the intruders in the tower. Having forgotten about the dwarves that were just transformed, Pellini and the rest of Leo's group engaged in battle with their former comrades. They were interrupted when Trébol threw a ship at the officer tower, demolishing it. Trébol then captured the dwarves with his sticky substance. After learning who they were allying with, he ignited the sticky substance, causing it to explode. With the dwarves incapacitated and Robin transformed into a toy, all hope lied with Usopp to complete the operation. When the dwarves started calling out Usopp, Trébol mocked them, saying that they were deceived by a coward. However, they refused to stop believing in Usopp. Trébol then started stomping on the dwarves out of spite. Usopp finally mustered his courage and revealed himself. The dwarves were saddened when Usopp admitted his lies but then started cheering for Usopp when he found his resolve and attacked Trébol. When Sugar forced the Tatababasco into Usopp's mouth after he was subdued by Trébol, the dwarves were shocked to see that it actually led to Sugar's downfall as Usopp made a horrible expression that terrified Sugar to the point of losing consciousness. With the primary objective of Operation SOP completed, the dwarves wept over Usopp's success. The dwarves then carried Usopp away from an enraged Trébol while Robin held him back. They were then surprised when Hajrudin picked up Usopp. When the former slaves declared their allegiance to their savior, Usopp ordered his newfound followers to destroy the SMILE Factory and the dwarves shouted out Usopp's name. References Site Navigation it:Pellini Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Green Bit Characters